


U(S)T

by Bonster



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-07
Updated: 2007-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonster/pseuds/Bonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan is not a fan of unresolved tension. In this city it could get you killed. Or worse, a memo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	U(S)T

Evan Lorne follows Radek Zelenka back to his quarters. Their chatting is civil enough, but there's definite... tension. And Evan is not a fan of unresolved tension. In this city it could get you killed. Or worse, a memo.

Their own version of McKay and Sheppard's game had been a quick addiction and an even quicker mess. To argue, heatedly, about 'tubers', for god's sake.

Maybe he, or more likely Radek, should apologize. Evan's been the bigger man before, and if it diffuses whatever's building between them, then what the hell. He's willing to lose a few pride points for the good of Atlantis.

He's standing in front of Radek's open door, ready to say the words, when Radek grabs him by the front of his shirt, and drags him into the room. He's so surprised that he doesn't react. It's like he hasn't been trained for years to deflect and evade the enemy. He comes to a stop just inside the room, a little off-balance. He hears the door close behind him. He blinks, tries to process.

Radek looks heavenward, says something in Czech, and kisses him.

Kisses him.

_Oh._

All right, then.

He's well-acquainted with this kind of tension and is absolutely more than happy to relieve it.

He kisses back, arms moving to encircle Radek. His mouth opens, deepening the kiss. A soft suck of a bottom lip and Evan's tongue slips into Radek's mouth. Radek makes a soft moan, and that just revs the engine to full throttle. Clothes go flying and tangle their feet as they stumble toward the bed.

Afterward, he brings up the tubers for kicks. Radek's eyes are smiling through a huff of sarcastic Czech. Shaking his head, he kisses Evan.

Evan could get used to this.


End file.
